La verdad que esconde mi voz
by Akanita87
Summary: Después de la boda fallida las cosas se complican más para Ranma y Akane. Él decide volver a China y ella quiere acompañarlo pero ¿Podrán viajar tranquilos o el destino les jugará una mala pasada? ¿Qué le pasa a Akane Tendo?. Pasen y lean mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero decir que Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto simplemente por diversión**

 **Capítulo 1: Decisiones**

-…- Diálogos

*…* Pensamientos

Era una hermosa noche en la ciudad de Nerima y se podía sentir el viento cálido soplando, claro indicio de que el verano ya casi estaba llegando. La mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, mas no era el caso de un jovencito muy apuesto, de pelo negro como la noche misma con una trenza muy peculiar, que se encontraba recostado en uno de sus lugares favoritos: el tejado de la casa de los Tendo, más precisamente sobre la habitación de su prometida Akane.

Ranma se encontraba mirando las estrellas, estaba pensativo, dolido y abatido. No podía dejar de rememorar los sucesos ocurridos desde de la boda fallida y la pelea con Saffron hacía ya casi 4 meses. Ese día no tuvo el valor para decirle lo que realmente siente a Akane y fue un error, ya que tuvo que pagar caro las consecuencias. Todos los días desde entonces Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi lo perseguían incansablemente para forzarlo a casarse con ellas, pero eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor es que intentaban una y otra vez "darle su merecido" a Akane y él tenía que dormir con un ojo abierto para defenderla y rescatarla cada vez. No es que le molestara en lo absoluto rescatarla, lo haría mil y un veces más, pero le preocupaba que su prometida pudiera salir lastimada. También Ryoga, kuno y Mousse aprovechaban cada oportunidad para retarlo y hacerle la vida imposible. Además, Akane cada vez estaba más molesta y eran más frecuentes sus paseos aéreos cortesía de aerolíneas mazo.

Si bien era cierto que la relación con Akane no había avanzado mucho y seguían peleándose, se habían descubierto mutuamente mirándose a hurtadillas muchísimas veces y se le hacía más dificultoso ocultar la atracción que sentía por la chica, el mínimo roce le ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que disparara su corazón. Podía notar como a Akane también se le ruborizaban las mejillas o como su corazón se ponía a galopar furioso cuando se encontraba cerca de él, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía y eso lo hacía entristecerse. Ranma temía que a pesar de todo ella no le correspondiera. No, ya no podía negarse a sí mismo, el amor que sentía por su prometida era tan fuerte que le dolía no poder acariciarla, desearla, besarla, sentirla… Pero cada vez que sus sentimientos se manifestaban, su terrible orgullo y bocaza terminaban por destruirlo todo. Para colmo, quedaba una semana para que terminaran la secundaria y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que empezar a hacerse cargo del Dojo. Ranma se sentía presionado por sus sentimientos y por los padres de ambos que todos los días le recordaban que tendrían que casarse pronto y cumplir con sus deberes. Él quería que Akane fuera su esposa, pero no a la fuerza.

-ah…- Ranma suspiro- si tan solo ella supiera cuanto me importa… este estúpido orgullo no me deja decírselo… Akane… yo… no puedo soportarlo más… no después de lo que pasó hoy…-

 **Flashback**

El día había estado bastante tranquilo en Nerima. En la escuela Furinkan, Ranma estaba en su hora de descanso sentado en el pasto debajo de un árbol, junto a Hiroshi y Daisuke

-Vamos Ranma, cuando piensas decirle a Akane lo que sientes?- le preguntó Daisuke esbozando una sonrisa picara

-si es cierto, ya todos sabemos que la amas- acotó Hiroshi divertido

-pero que están diciendo? Yo jamás me fijaría en una marimacho pechos planos como ella!- respondió un encolerizado Ranma rojo como un tomate

-así que marimacho pechos planos eh ranchan? Si eso piensas de ella deberías casarte conmigo- Ukyo estaba parada detrás de Ranma con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-Uchan!.. este.. yo.. no..-se defendió Ranma que no había percibido acercarse a su amiga de la infancia

-tu no qué? Ya nos estamos cansando de esto Ranma! Tienes que decirte!- le contesto Ukyo enojada

-Airen decidir!- Shampoo también había salido de la nada

-jojojoj Ranma-sama me elegirá a mi- Kodachi apareció saltando por los arboles

A Ranma lo recorrió un escalofrío -ay no.. no otra vez..-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de un gran salto y salió corriendo para el edificio de la Furinkan mientras era seguido por las tres chicas

-Ranma! Detente!-

-Ranma-sama no huyas!-

-Airen ser mío!-

-Rayos! Tengo que deshacerme de ellas!- Ranma corría a toda velocidad esquivando a los estudiantes que se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar al chico y a las tres chicas, ya acostumbrados a sus intromisiones diarias.

Lo que Ranma no sabía era que Akane estaba saliendo de su clase de cocina junto con sus amigas y llevaba en sus manos un paquete que contenía las galletas con forma de corazón que había preparado especialmente para él.

*Qué bueno, esta vez sí me salieron bien! De a poco estoy mejorando en la cocina!.. Ranma.. espero que las pruebes…* pensaba Akane caminando muy contenta ajena a todo el jaleo que se estaba produciendo en ese piso

Ranma que había subido varios pisos del edificio e iba corriendo muy deprisa la vió, a la vez que de reojo diviso a Shampoo que se preparaba para lanzar uno de sus bomboris contra ella, por lo que de un salto se posó frente a Akane, la tomo en brazos y lo esquivo a tiempo. Cayo a unos metros de allí con ella aun en brazos y se negó a soltarla

-Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi.. . esto tiene que terminar, no pueden aparecerse por aquí todos los días- Ranma las miro con determinación. Akane a su vez lo miraba toda sonrojada por la cercanía cuando se dio cuenta que el paquete con sus galletas había caído de sus manos y se encontraba a pocos centímetros de las chicas

-Claro que no! Airen ser solo para Shampoo- Dijo ésta poniéndose en pose de ataque

-Niña boba, Ranma es solo mío- le contesto Ukyo a Shampoo inclinándose a ella para atacarla

Akane viendo que se distraían se soltó rápidamente de Ranma y fue a buscar sus galletas, estaba tan cerca cuando el lazo de Kodachi las alcanzo primero llevandoselas

-Qué es esto? No me digas que hiciste galletas para Ranma, Tendo? La única que puede cocinarle soy yo- le dijo Kodachi con furia

Akane se enojó y la enfrento- Devuelveme mis galletas Kodachi!-

-jojojojo pues ven a buscarlas!-

Akane se iba a lanzar a las tres chicas que la miraban llenas de rencor cuando Ranma posó su mano en el hombro de Akane gentilmente

-Akane yo recuperare tus galletas-

-Ranma… claro que no! No necesito que me defiendas!- Akane lo fulminó con la mirada

-no me importa lo que pienses- le respondió sin mirarla y se lanzó hacia sus otras prometidas para arrebatarles el paquete. Las chicas al ver la situación, retrocedieron y salieron corriendo pasándose el paquete entre ellas como si fuera una pelota para evitar que Ranma lo recuperara.

Akane vió cómo se alejaron y su mirada se entristeció, sus ojos se mojaron con lágrimas

*Ranma… por qué? Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto? Ya no lo soporto* se secó sus lágrimas con su mano y se marchó corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Ranma corría con desesperación por el parque de la escuela tras las chicas intentando robarles el paquete, pero esas tres cuando querían podían ser muy molestas

*Demonios, debo recuperar las galletas de Akane… no puedo soportar que este triste por mi culpa.. debo hacerlo* pensaba Ranma cuando vió que el pase que Shampoo le dio a Ukyo no fue bueno, sonrió para sí y saltando lo más alto que pudo agarro el paquete con sus manos en el aire

-wajajaja lo tengo!-grito un infantil Ranma sacándole la lengua a las tres

-Shampoo es por tu culpa!- le recriminó Ukyo

-La culpa ser tuya por lenta!-

Ranma llegó al suelo y se echó a correr *ya casi.. solo tengo que perderlas de vista, tomar a Akane y largarnos de aquí* pensaba

Akane caminaba triste hacia el vestidor de las mujeres para ponerse su ropa deportiva para la siguiente clase, iba a doblar por el edificio cuando…

-Akane cuidado!- Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver doblar a su prometida por el vestidor de mujeres pero iba tan rápido que no pudo frenar y sabiendo que el choque era inevitable la abrazó, se dió vuelta y se dejó caer con ella encima para que no se lastimara, pero algo salió mal porque cuando cayeron, Akane arriba, sin querer sus labios se juntaron en un beso al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Los ojos de ambos se pusieron como platos, sus mejillas rojas y sus corazones empezaron a latir furiosamente pero no se separaron. Ese era su primer beso real, su ansiado beso y estaban en shock. Lentamente se dejaron llevar sin importar nada más, Ranma cerró los ojos, la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y la apretó más a él. Akane se estremeció y también cerró los ojos queriendo fundirse con ese hombre al que tanto amaba. Estaban en el paraíso, después de tanto tiempo sus emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel y el mundo desapareció. O eso creían…

-Ranma que están haciendo!- grito Ukyo enojada y asombrada

-Si Ranma dejar a chica violenta!- dijo Shampoo encolerizada

-Ranma no te juntes con esa plebeya!-acotó Kodachi

El aura de combate de las tres chicas estaba al máximo, ellos las sintieron y se separaron sentándose de golpe y alejándose.

-No no chicas! No es lo que piensan-decía un Ranma nervioso y acalorado

-Que no es lo que pensamos?-le grito Ukyo- Ranma yo ví muy bien como aprovechaste y besaste a Akane

-Claro que no!-se defendió Ranma y mintió como sabia mentir- Yo no quiero besar a una marimacho vaca gorda como Akane!- gritó a los cuatro vientos

Akane que hasta ese entonces estaba avergonzada y en shock reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de su prometido

-Así que eso piensas eh? Eres un idiota! RANMA NO BAKA!- Y de la nada sacó su mazo y lo mandó a volar

 **Fin de Flashback**

-ah… realmente estropeo todo… si tan solo hubiese tenido el coraje…- Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto- seguro que la hubiesen atacado ahí mismo… esto está siendo un gran problema-

De repente se acordó de la sensación de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos, tan cálidos y apetecibles, definitivamente le había encantado besarla y sentirla. Se dejó llevar por su imaginación un momento, fantaseando con besar a Akane estando solos en su habitación..

*alto ahí!* Ranma se sentó de golpe asustado por el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos *no puedo pensar en ella de ese modo ahrgg que demonios me está pasando?*

Lentamente se volvió a recostar *no cabe duda que tengo que decirle lo que siento, pero hoy me volvió a llamar fenómeno… será que mi maldición le molesta?* pensó y luego siguió con amargura *no puedo declararme siendo un hombre a medias… tengo miedo de que me rechace.. tengo que recuperar mi hombría a toda costa, tengo que ser un hombre completo para ti… y tal vez cuando pueda decirte lo que siento los demás comprendan y nos dejen tranquilos…*

-eso es! – Ranma se sentó con fuerza nuevamente- Tengo que volver a China! Tengo que deshacerme de esta maldición!- una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Así que piensas irte otra vez-

Ranma miró como plato a Akane que había aparecido así sin más y se sentaba lentamente a su lado

*Cuando apareció? Estaré perdiendo el sentido?* pensó algo intranquilo

-Akane… hace cuánto que estás ahí? Que escuchaste?- le pregunto nervioso

-Sólo lo que dijiste recién-le contestó ella serena sin mirarlo a los ojos- de verdad piensas irte?-

-bueno… yo… tengo que… tengo que deshacerme de esta maldición, ya pasó mucho tiempo…- contestó Ranma apenado- además seguro que los manantiales de Jusenkyo ya se regeneraron…-

Akane lo miró – Ranma… lo entiendo… de veras, entiendo que quieras curarte pero… yo…-no pudo terminar son su frase

-tu qué?- el corazón de Ranma se disparó *será que?.. no Akane, no ahora que no puedo decírtelo…*

-yo…-Akane de repente lo miró con intensidad y determinación- no voy a detenerte pero… -las mejillas de la chica se llenaron de un rojo carmesí.

Ranma la miraba embelesado por tanta belleza y se sonrojó también, pero su corazón dió un vuelco cuando escuchó lo que Akane tenía para decirle

-Ranma…. llévame! llévame contigo!-

Ranma se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la menor de las Tendo, había escuchado bien? No sería la primera vez que Akane reclamaba acompañarlo pero jamás pensó que ella podría sugerir algo así, no después de haber pasado por aquello meses atrás en Jusenkyo.

-Estás loca!? Claro que no!- contestó Ranma con determinación cruzándose de brazos

-Y por qué no?- replicó ella enojada

-Porque no y punto- Ranma sintió un gran enojo *Cómo Akane me pide algo así?..* pensó desconcertado

-Ranma..-lo llamó Akane intentando no perder la paciencia- No seas testarudo.. puedo ayudarte y acompañarte.. no sabemos aún si los estanques han vuelto a la normalidad-

-Pues precisamente por eso es un NO! No podemos saber con lo que nos encontraremos ahí.. es demasiado peligroso- Ranma ladeó el rostro para no mirarla a los ojos, su mirada se llenó de tristeza y furia

-Deja de ser insensato! No tienes una buena razón para impedirme ir..- Akane sabía que Ranma no aceptaría así como así y ya no quería soportar más la negativa del chico de cabellos trenzados

Ranma la miró intensamente, no podía permitir que Akane lo acompañara y en un momento de coraje la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos avellana – Es que no entiendes!? No puedo permitir que regreses ahí, no quiero perderte! Una vez fue suficiente sufrimiento Akane! No estarías segura y yo..-

Ranma no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Akane lo interrumpió – Y aquí sí?- le replicó- crees que aquí estaré más segura con las locas de tus prometidas acosándome todo el tiempo?-

Ranma se puso pálido con lo que su linda prometida le dijo, era verdad lo que Akane estaba diciendo.. si él se fuera eso no implicaría que las demás la dejaran en paz y él no estaría para defenderla.. se golpeó mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso al emocionarse con querer librarse de su maldición y su mirada se ensombreció

-Tienes razón Akane, perdona.. es mi culpa que esto esté sucediendo… yo juré que te protegería… hoy fue..- empezó a decir Ranma sonrojado y apenado mirando hacia abajo pero ella no lo dejó terminar, otra vez..

\- No seas tonto Ranma – contestó Akane molesta

Ranma le devolvió la mirada levemente alterado por la respuesta de ella

-Este quiero decir…- comenzó ella nerviosa y sonrojada al recodar el beso – Me refiero a que no necesito de tu ayuda para cuidarme… sólo digo que tanto aquí como allá estaré en problemas y que eso no es excusa para no ir…- terminó en un susurro y mirando hacia abajo

Ranma la soltó y analizó sus palabras *Soy un tonto, no pensé en que si me voy ella quedaría a merced de las demás y no puedo permitir eso… no puedo dejarla sola pero.. tampoco quisiera que ella me acompañe y resulte herida… qué hago?* Mientras él se debatía en sus pensamientos Akane levantó la mirada y a Ranma le dio un vuelco al corazón *Rayos.. ahí está ese brillo especial en su mirada… que linda se ve cuando se sonroja…* Ranma se dejó cautivar por la mirada dulce de su prometida y se ruborizó *Tal vez si ella me acompaña.. tal vez pueda decirle lo que siento... yo… yo te protegeré siempre Akane* pensó conmovido

-Akane.. – susurró Ranma

-si?..- preguntó ella con suavidad

Ranma le sonrió dulcemente- Esta bien.. puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas..-

Akane sonrió a más no poder y se abalanzó sin pensarlo hacia Ranma para abrazarlo quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él. Akane se dió cuenta de la situación y se separó levemente para quedarse mirándolo como hechizada. Ranma también la miró y se puso rojo como un tomate

-Bi.. bien.. esta decidido.. nos vamos en una semana- afirmó Ranma entrecortado *Demonios Akane.. qué me has hecho? No puedo dejar de mirarte.. tenerte entre mis brazos es..* pensaba Ranma idiotizado frente a esa mirada chocolate de su prometida

-En.. en una semana?- Akane preguntó nerviosa por el contacto con el chico y el mar de mociones que la hacía sentir

Ranma sonrió seductoramente y sin pensarlo la atrajo más contra el –Claro… me imagino que querrás terminar el secundario no? Falta solo una semana-

Akane se quedó idiotizada perdiéndose en la profundidad del azul marino de su prometido, estaba roja como un tomate – Si... tienes razón – sonrió nerviosamente y se separó levemente de él porque su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada – Ter… terminemos el curso y… nos vamos –

-Bien.. es un trato- Ranma sonrió ampliamente embelesado por la chica *No puedo dejar de mirarla... Akane cuánto te deseo... rayos…mejor me levanto antes de que me llame pervertido y me mande a volar por toda la ciudad* se levantó deshaciendo el contacto suavemente y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que Akane aceptó

– En una semana...- dijo ella en un susurro

Ambos se sonrieron ansiosos y llenos de esperanza por lo que ese viaje les iba a deparar, se despidieron con complicidad, contentos, para luego irse lentamente cada uno a su cuarto.

Pero no contaban con que alguien muy sigiloso y silencioso había estado observando y escuchando la conversación de los prometidos en el tejado... y ese alguien estaba ansioso por contar lo que había escuchado… oh si.

 _Continuará…_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en ese caso me gustaría que dejaran algún rewiew =)

Prometo actualizar de forma regular, ya que a mí particularmente no me gusta esperar mucho para leer la continuación XD

Domo Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, ¡ojalá les haya gustado! Ahora se viene lo interesante… quería en un principio exponer cómo se siente Ranma luego de lo que pasó en Jusenkyo y cómo están las cosas con Akane para luego dar paso a la verdadera trama…**

 **Está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ahora sí, pasen y lean**

 **Capítulo 2: Los extraños polvos mágicos y un plan descabellado**

-…- Diálogos

*…*Pensamientos

La ciudad de Nerima se veía envuelta en un cálido atardecer, la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban terminando sus quehaceres diarios y se preparaban para una velada pacífica en compañía de sus familiares y seres queridos.

Tal no era el caso para un grupo de chicas que se encontraban reunidas en un peculiar restaurante, en dónde el aura de batalla era tan colosal que la energía desprendida espantaba a cualquier transeúnte que pasara por allí.

 _NEKO HANTEN_

-¡Eso que decir no poder ser verdad! – Shampoo miraba enojada a su interlocutora al tiempo que golpeaba una de las mesas de su restaurante

-¿Acaso insinúas que miento amazona?-Kodachi Kuno le devolvió la mirada cargada de fuego- mi fuente es sumamente confiable-

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a Sasuke, cierto? – preguntó Ukyo con pesadez

Kodachi le devolvió la mirada a Ukyo con altanería - Por supuesto que me refiero a mi más leal sirviente jo jo jo jo-

Ukyo frunció el ceño con molestia, definitivamente no quería estar ahí con ese par de locas, pero reconoció que había sentido curiosidad cuando Kodachi les había pedido de reunirse alegando tener información muy importante sobre su querido Ranma, esa actitud no era usual en ella, aunque debía reconocer que el constante acoso que las tres ejercían a diario sobre la pareja de prometidos había forjado una inestable tregua entre ellas.

Y ahí estaban las tres cuando Kodachi les contó lo que había visto y escuchado Sasuke en el tejado de la Residencia Tendo la noche anterior.

-Pues yo no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices Kodachi, Ranma jamás se llevaría a Akane a China con él- respondió Ukyo cerrando sus puños enérgicamente

-Eso ser verdad – acotó Shampoo – chica violenta del mazo no ser buena opción para ir con mi airen… el jamás aceptar –

-jo jo jo jo me imaginé que no me creerían, por eso traje pruebas – dijo sacando de su leotardo una foto que depositó sobre la mesa

Sahmpoo y Ukyo se estiraron para obervarla y pudieron ver atónitas en ella cómo Ranma tomaba en sus brazos muy dulcemente a Akane en un momento que parecía demasiado íntimo.

-No poder ser… - Shampoo miraba indignada la foto – chica violenta ser demasiado peligrosa-

-Esto se está escapando de nuestras manos – dijo Ukyo en un susurro y luego miró a Kodachi - y tú qué buscas al contarnos esto? -

-Hay que impedir que mi querido Ranma-sama viaje con esa desagradable plebeya jo jo jo – terminó soltando rosas negras por todo el restaurante melodramáticamente

-Eso es obvio- contestó Ukyo molesta por el despliegue de Rosa Negra – lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué nos compartes esta información? –

-Eres muy astuta Kuonji, no quería hacerlo pero desde que le prometí a mi estúpido hermano no lastimar a su amada Akane Tendo no tengo otra opción más que unir fuerzas con ustedes- contestó para luego sonreír maliciosamente–tenemos que herir gravemente a la chica Tendo para que no pueda viajar con mi querido Ranma-

\- ¿Que!?- reclamó Ukyo asombrada – ¿Herir? ¡No podemos lastimar a Akane!-

-Chica loca tener razón, así airen no poder viajar con ella y elegir a Shampoo en su lugar- comentó ésta con suficiencia

-Un momento Shampoo! No pueden estar hablando en serio, yo no quiero que mi Ran-chan viaje con Akane pero no podemos lastimarla, eso estaría mal! – Ukyo las miró desconcertada, no podía permitir una locura como esa cuando ni siquiera había una pelea de por medio – Además... sería casi imposible con Ran-chan protegiéndola todo el tiempo-

\- Y qué propones entonces Kuonji?- la retó la Rosa Negra

\- No lo sé! Pero definitivamente esto no, Kodachi- contestó ella enojada

-Esperar un momento… – Shampoo pareció meditar unos segundos – tal vez tener forma más simple de derrotar a chica violenta –

Dicho esto, Shampoo se retiró hacia la cocina y volvió a los pocos segundos con un pequeño sobre verde en las manos, su inscripción no era ni china ni japonesa, parecía más bien que tenía palabras en latín

-¿Qué traes ahí Shampoo? - preguntó la cocinera de Okonomiyakis desconfiada

-Esto ser legendario polvo de la gripe, al ser ingeridos en cantidad suficiente provocar una gripe muy poderosa que dejar en cama por una semana, airen no poder acercarse a chica violenta– sonrió de medio lado la amazona

Ukyo se cayó de espaldas – ¿Estás loca? ¿esto te parece una mejor opción?!-

-Pues a mí no me parece una mala idea, de esa forma mi Ranma verá qué patética que es Akane Tendo y vendrá corriendo a mis brazos- afirmó Kodachi abrazándose de manera extraña

-Chica de la espátula no asustar, la gripe no ser mortal, pasar en una semana y cuando airen ver que chica violenta no poder viajar escoger a Shampoo para ir con el-

-Eso ni lo pienses Shampoo-respondió Ukyo sacando sus espátulas- está bien, le daremos los polvos a Akane y luego lucharemos para ver quién viaja a China con mi Ran-chan-

-Me parece perfecto, un combate decidirá quién ganará – Kodachi también mostró su listón

-De acuerdo–confirmó Shampoo–Ahora ver cómo dar polvos a chica violenta sin que airen sospechar-

Las tres chicas se miraron decididas pero sin bajar la guardia, por más que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, no dejaban de ser rivales y siempre debían estar preparadas

-Shampoo- la llamó Ukyo- por cierto, ¿dónde los conseguiste?–preguntó mirando el sobre verde

-Pato tonto comprar en un viaje que hacer hace poco por Japón… - dijo y luego frunció el ceño – pensar usar para no trabajar en restaurante, pero Shampoo descubrir y quitar -

Ukyo la observó incrédula sin decir nada, definitivamente los integrantes de la comunidad amazónica estaban todos locos.

Ahora sólo faltaba decidir qué harían para que Akane ingiriera los polvos sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil

 _Unos días después..._

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi habían intentado discretamente toda la semana darle los polvos a Akane sin éxito mientras acosaban a la pareja en la escuela. Habían probado darle pastelitos, panes al vapor y okonomiyakis a escondidas, incluso habían querido soplarle los polvos en la cara pero era imposible acercarse a la joven siendo todos sus intentos increíblemente estropeados en cada ocasión. Al menos para suerte de ellas no habían caído en otras manos ni habían enfermado a nadie y, por sobre todas las cosas, habían logrado no levantar las sospechas de Ranma que no se apartaba mucho tiempo de la menor de las Tendo.

-¡Ser frustrante!-exclamó Shampoo, se encontraba reunida en el baldío con Ukyo y Kodachi - nada funcionar... cada vez fracasar-

-Esto es más dificil de lo que pensaba - dijo Kodachi igual de frustrada que Shampoo

\- Sabía que no sería nada fácil... - comentó Ukyo pensativa

-¿Y ahora qué hacer? ya no tener ideas- la amazona estaba abatida

-Pues tendremos que proceder con el plan inicial- respondió Kodachi sin la más mínima compasión

-Kodachi, ya hablamos de esto - le respondió Ukyo cansada - no vamos a lastimar a Akane... un momento... tengo una idea - el rostro de Ukyo se iluminó

\- ¿Qué ser? - preguntó Shampoo esperanzada

-Mañana es el último día de clases y a la noche se realizará un baile de graduación en el instituto donde todos asistirán y creo que tengo una idea para darle a Akane los polvos sin que sospeche... es el escenario perfecto- afirmó Ukyo segura

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? - preguntó Kodachi

-Eso ya lo verán... pero tendremos que actuar con discreción- Ukyo se veía decidida y tenía fé que esta vez su plan no iba a fallar

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nerima..._

La semana había transcurrido más rápido de lo pensado para la joven pareja más famosa de Nerima, con peleas, malentendidos y la intromición de prometidas acosadoras pero la finalización del curso se sentía alegre en el aire y eso los hacía sentirse emocionados. El baile de graduación que se llevaría acabo esa noche en la escuela Furinkan sería para festejar la finalización de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro junto a sus familiares y amigos.

Akane Tendo volvía caminando tranquilamente a su casa, acompañada de su prometido Ranma Saotome, luego de terminar el último día de clases en el Instituto Furinkan. Se encontraba feliz, entusiasmada, triste, ansiosa, tenía una mezcla de sensaciones producto de la finalización de su etapa como estudiante de secundaria. Aún no podía creer cómo todo había transcurrido tán rápido y se preguntaba qué le depararía el futuro.. ¿Se casaría con Ranma? ¿llevarían adelante el Dojo como siempre soñó? ¿estudiaría en la universidad? Y se preguntaba lo más importante de todo: ¿Ranma la amaba? ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos en el viaje que iban a empreder juntos en unos días? Sabía qué tendría por delante unos cuantos meses para lidiar con todas esas preguntas pero cada vez que imagina su viaje con Ranma una corriente eléctrica la recorría por completo y su corazón comenzaba a galopar furioso en su pecho. Aún no le habían dicho a la familia que pensaban irse a China y tampoco pretendían hacerlo, habían decidido irse de noche dejando una carta explicando todo y eso le sonaba más bien como una escapada de amor. Por si eso no fuera poco, cada vez que su prometido la tocaba por alguna razón ella se sentía desfallecer, lo amaba demasiado y había comenzado a tener pensamientos y sensaciones para nada puras respecto de él. Es por ello que se había hecho la promesa de aprovechar el viaje para confesarle sus sentimientos y eso la aterraba, pero sabía que no podría seguir más así sin saber si lo que había escuchado en Jusenkyo era verdad o no.

-Ranma...-lo llamó suavemente sin mirarlo

-¿Mmm?..- respondió él pensativo mirándola desde arriba de la valla

-¿No crees que todo parece mentira? ¿quién diría que el instituto acabaría tan rápido?- preguntó con un dejo de melancolía

Ranma sonrió enternecido y saltó para posicionarse a su lado - Es verdad.. ¿quién diría que yo terminaría la secundaria? jejeje ¿Akane, te lo imaginas? - Ranma la miraba divertido- ahora hay que pensar en nuestro futuro - dijo sin pensarlo demasiado y luego se arrepintió

Akane lo miró intensamente - ¿Nuestro futuro? - preguntó nerviosa

Ranma dió un respingo ante la pregunta de la chica - Bueno si.. tu ya sabes.. - dijo no muy convencido

-No, no le sé... dime - insistió ella con un toque que a Ranma le pareció muy sensual y eso activó todas sus alarmas poniéndolo nervioso y despertando esa sensación tan conocida por él de querer tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, sus manos picaban

Akane había dejado de caminar y lo miraba sonrosada con un brillo especial en sus ojos y Ranma pensó que lo mejor era salir de esa situación antes de cometer algo que podría ocasionar que saliera volando por el cielo de Nerima

-Ak.. Akane! rápido! hay que volver a la casa pronto o no llegaremos al baile! - y dicho esto se echó a correr en dirección al Dojo Tendo

-Ranma! espérame!- Akane había comenzado a correr detrás de él pensando que cuando estuvieran solos en el viaje le volvería a preguntar aquello a su bobo y lento prometido

 _Instituto Furinkan..._

El baile que se celebraba en la escuela Furinkan era impresionante al mejor estilo occidental elegido por los alumnos, el gimnasio había sido decorado con hermosas flores por doquier, en el centro se había instalado una pista de baile mientras que alrededor habían colocado mesas para que cada estudiante se sentara junto a sus respectivas familias. El ambiente esaba cargado de entusiasmo y alegría, los estudiante ahora graduados no paraban de bailar al compás de la música divertiéndose y festejando.

Ranma se encontraba parado apoyado junto a una pared que estaba del otro lado de la pista de baile, se lo veía elegantemente vestido a su forma con su camisa china blanca sin mangas y unas muñequeras doradas haciendo juego. Su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto de la pista de baile, donde estaba Akane. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido de tirantes rosa pálido que llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, con un escote cuadrado que dejaba asomar levemente sus redondeados pechos, se la veía radiante y divertida bailaba con Yuka y Sayuri. Agradecía internamente a Nabiki por haber escojido ese vestido para su prometida, se la veía hermosa. El joven Saotome se encontraba embobado observando los movimientos de la menor de las Tendo, deseba internamente tener el coraje de bailar junto a ella pero el baile no era su fuerte y se había mantenido alejado de la pista observandola secretamente. Tenía suerte que nadie lo había molestado, sus padres se encontraban ya pasados de sake riendo escandalosamente junto a su madre y Kasumi sentados en la mesa, Nabiki se encontraba bailando con Kuno por ahí. Incluso, pensó, ni Shampoo ni Kodachi habían aparecido y Ukyo se encontraba bailando y conversando con sus compañeros, si bien eso le resultó extraño lo agradeció.

-Ranma! - lo llamó Hiroshi que se acercaba junto a Daisuke -Anda, saca a bailar a Akane en vez de quedarte mirándola asi-

-¿Qué dices?.. quién quiere bailar..- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Daisuke

-Si Ranma, ya lo sabemos- Daisuke se encontraba dirvertido- tal vez deberías tomar un poco de alcohol así te animas a bailar con ella-

-Si, esta muy bueno- acotó Hiroshi mostrándole el vaso que tenía en la mano

-ja..- respondió Ranma negando con la cabeza - un artista marcial como yo no bebe esa porquería, además ¿de dónde sacaron eso? - preguntó el líquido morado

-Ay Ranma pero que distraído.. ¿no sábes que entre todos compramos unas botellas de vino y las dispusimos en una mesa alejada?- le dijo su amigo Daisuke en tono de burla

-Si Ranma hoy es un día especial, deberías animarte a tomar un poco así le podrías decir a Akane lo que sientes- Hiroshi lo miraba divertido poniendo incómodo al joven Saotome

-Ranma! - la voz de su dulce tormento llamó su atención

Akane se acercó a los chicos acalorada por bailar tanto - Chicos, ¿por qué no vienen a bailar con nosotras?- peguntó entusiasmada

Las amigas de Akane también se habían acercado e insentivaban a los chicos a que bailaran con ellas

A lo lejos Ukyo vió su oportunidad, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el vino que habían comprado sus compañeros, sirvió un poco en un vaso y disimuladamente vertió en su interior los polvos de Shampoo. Luego se acercó al grupo de amigos sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que esto está muy divertido?- dijo mientras se abría paso entre los chicos y a Ranma le pareció raro que no se sujetara de su brazo y que trajera con ella un poco de la susodicha bebida alcohólica

-Akane...- prosigió la cocinera- estás muy linda hoy-

-Gracias Ukyo- contestó la eludida ruborizada - tu también- le sonrió como sólo ella sabia hacer

-Oye...- le dijo Ukyo- deberías probar esto, está delicioso - terminó acercándole el vaso que contenía el líquido con los polvos

Akane la miró sorprendida, ella no habia probado el vino ya que no lo creía conveniente para una artista marcial y había asumido que Ukyo pensaba igual

-Anda Akane!-la instó Hiroshi-esta muy rico de verdad-

Ranma decidió intervenir extrañado por la escena - Akane.. no creo que sea conveniente..- pero su amigo Daisuke lo interrumpió

-Ignóralo Akane! hoy es la graduación, como ritual debes probar un poco- dijo riendo

Akane lo pensó un momento, tal vez un trago no era mala idea, después de todo Daisuke tenía razón y además sus amigas también la alentaban a que lo probara ya que ellas así lo habián hecho. Miró a Ranma que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido en clara desaprobación pero no le dió importancia y llevada por el desafío del momento decidió hacerlo

-Esta bien- dijo- pero sólo un poco- y acto seguido tomó el vaso que le entregó Ukyo y bebió el líquido sin pensar

Todos sus amigos estallaron en vítores y contentos arrastraron a la joven Tendo y a regañadietes a Ranma a la pista de baile mientras Ukyo los veía alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción

 _Detrás de la escuela Furinkan..._

-¿De verdad tomar?- preguntó Shampoo a la chica de la espátula

Las tres se encontraban reunidas escondidas en la puerta de entrada al gimnasio, habían acordado que ni Shampoo ni Kodachi aparecieran en el baile para no levantar sospechas y poder llevar a cabo su plan

-Claro que sí- respondío Ukyo- te dije que funcionaría-

-Que bien! Ahora sólo esperar que haga efecto- decía la amazona contenta

-¿Y cuándo será eso? - preguntó la Rosa Negra impaciente

-Mañana chica violenta despertar enferma - sonrió Shampoo

-Perfecto!-exclamó Ukyo-y decidiremos luego quién viajará con Ran-chan-

Las tres chicas se asomaron al gimnasio y vieron cómo Ranma hacía un intento torpe de bailar junto Akane y sus amigos sin saber lo que les esperaría al día siguiente

 _Al día siguiente..._

La mañana llegó a la ciudad de Nerima y una chica de cabellos cortos azules despertaba contenta en su habitación, luego del aviso de su hermana Kasumi de que ya estaba el desayuno, rememorando feliz los sucesos de la noche anteriror. Se desperezó lentamente y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar. Sentía un leve dolor de garganta y asumió que se debía a haber gritado para hablar con la música tan fuerte o a haber probado aquella bebida alcohólica. No sabía por qué lo había hecho pero no le dió más importancia.

Luego de alistarse bajó las escaleras para encontrase con su familia para desayunar, milagrosamente Ranma ya estaba allí. Al entrar al salón quiso saludar a su familia pero al querer pronunciar palabras éstas quedaron en su garganta sin emitir sonido alguno. Akane se paralizó en el lugar.. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó nuevamente hablar pero sus labios se movían sin que saliera de ellos sonido alguno. La familia la miró extrañada y Ranma al notar que algo andaba mal se levantó para acercarse a ella

-Akane... ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado

La chica le devolvió la mirada cargada de terror y quiso hablarle, parecía que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito nuevamente.

Ranma miraba cómo Akane hacía el esfuerzo de hablar y movía sus labios pero no salía sonido de su boca más que leves gemidos y sus instintos se despertaron diciéndole que algo andaba mal... muy mal...

-¿No puedes... no puedes hablar? - le preguntó alarmado

Ella negó con la cabeza muy asustada y se desplomó en el suelo totalmente abatida

*¿Qué me esta pasando?...* se preguntó aterrada *¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Qué es esto?*

Akane respiraba agitada en el piso, tal impresión era la que sentía que lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse. Ranma reaccionó a una velocidad inhumana y enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos

-Akane! Akane! - llamaba Ranma desesperado a la chica que tenía en brazos pero esta ya había perdido la consciencia

Toda la familia se había quedado de piedra ante el suceso... ¿Qué había pasado con Akane? ¿Acaso Akane se había quedado... Muda?

 _Continuará..._

Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, más centrado en el plan de las locas prometidas. Es una idea un tanto rara y divertida la que se me ocurrió pero me pareció interesante pensar qué pasaría si Akane de repente no pudiera hablar, ¿cómo afectaría eso la relación con su prometido? ¿Utilizaría otra forma de comunicarse? ¿y cómo podría lograr curarse?

Por otro lado Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi siempre me parecieron muy tontas al planear cosas para separar a esos dos, sin pensar muy bien las consecuencias, y esta no sería la excepción. ¿Un polvo que causa gripe? es una idea un tanto ridícula pero me pareció a tono con las ideas tontas y disparatadas que siempre tienen. Pero esta vez Shampoo realmente no sabe qué es lo tiene en su poder, teniendo un efecto totalmente inesperado.

La idea de poner alcohol de por medio y una fiesta me pareció la forma menos sospechosa de lograr que Akane lo bebiera, a pesar de que la situación no es ususal, pero después de todo un baile de graduación al estilo occidental me pareció apropiado.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capítulo! Si les está gustando la historia, si quieren acotar algo o si algo nos les gusta me gustaría que dejen un review =)

Muchas gracias **Nao Saotome Malfoy** por tu comentario, espero que este segundo capítulo te guste también =)

Muchas gracias también a **Ranmaniaca,** van a realizar un viaje pero no será para buscar la cura de Ranma sino la cura de Akane =D ojalá te guste la idea de la historia

Bueno, me despido, nos leemos pronto!

Domo Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de mi primer fic. Espero que les esté gustando, yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **Quiero decir que Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, es la obra maestra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Ahora si, pasen y lean…**

 **Capítulo 3: "¿Qué le pasa a Akane?"**

-…- Diálogos

*…*Pensamientos

Sentía que alguien la llamaba… pero no era alguien, reconocería la voz de él en todas partes… quería responder, pero una extraña oscuridad se cernía sobre ella y no salía palabra alguna de su garganta. No veía nada a su alrededor… intentó gritarle diciéndole que ella estaba allí, pero nada pasaba. Desesperación, intensa desesperación era lo que sentía… Su voz grave se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero seguía sin poder responder a ella…

\- ¡Akane! ¿Me escuchas? –

Lentamente fue recobrando el conocimiento * Ranma… ¿Dónde estás? * Su mente era un torbellino

Al abrir sus ojos se vio envuelta en los brazos de su prometido que la sostenían con fuerza y se perdió unos instantes en su mirada azulada que la observaba con una preocupación infinita. Se hallaban en el suelo del salón de su casa, su familia entera la miraba expectante y de pronto recordó…

Se incorporó con brusquedad e intentó hablar, pero como la vez anterior no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. Ranma se levantó tras ella queriendo sostenerla en un acto más que protector, pero se relajó levemente al ver que ella podía sostenerse bien

-Akane, tranquila… afirma con la cabeza si te duele algo… - le pidió Ranma tratando de disimular cuán asustado estaba, después de todo… ¿Quién dejaba de hablar de la noche a la mañana?

Ella le devolvió la mirada e inevitablemente silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus chocolates ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

En ese momento su padre llorando a mares la sujeto por los hombros – Akane, hija, ¿qué te sucede? -

-Papá! – intervino la mediana de las Tendo – contrólate por favor- Nabiki podría ser muy fría, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por su hermanita menor

-Akane-chan – habló Kasumi acercándose a ella cariñosamente para envolverla en un abrazo y evitar que su padre la pusiera más nerviosa – si no te duele nada, recuerdas algo que podría haber afectado tu voz? –

Akane se quedó pensativa… ella se había levantado bien, contenta por haber pasado una hermosa noche en la fiesta de la Furinkan, había cantado, reído, hasta se había animado a bailar con su prometido.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Ranma al ver cómo ella se debatía internamente y ella quiso responder, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no podía hablar?

Kasumi lo notó y le entregó un cuaderno con un lápiz para que escriba en él

*Demonios… ¿por qué me está pasando esto? * Akane no dejaba de preguntarse pasando del llanto desesperado a la rabia absoluta, mientras rápidamente escribía unas palabras en la hoja de papel bajo la mirada atenta de la familia

\- Estoy bien, tengo un leve dolor de garganta y no recuerdo nada extraño salvo haber bebido algo de alcohol anoche – leyó Nabiki en voz alta cuando la menor de las Tendo les mostró el cuaderno – Akane, no creo que el alcohol de la fiesta sea el causante de esto - explicó

\- Akane-chan – intervino Nodoka amablemente– ¿por qué no acudes con el Doctor Tofú para que te revise? -

-Yo la llevaré- afirmó Ranma quien se movió como un rayo y rápidamente antes de que la chica se niegue la tomó en brazos, saliendo velozmente del Dojo rumbo al consultorio

 _Por la ciudad de Nerima…_

Akane no protestó y se afirmó del cuello de su prometido mientras éste iba saltando de tejado en tejado, estaba triste, enojada, no entendía qué le había pasado… definitivamente esto era una pesadilla

Ranma estaba sumamente preocupado, el no escuchar la voz de su prometida le ponía los pelos de punta, nunca imaginó que extrañaría tanto escucharla, incluso escuchar sus gritos

-No te preocupes Akane…- le dijo sin mirarla – te prometo que descubriremos qué te sucedió y te devolveremos a la normalidad – terminó aferrándola más contra su pecho, acto que provocó el sonrojo en ambos

Ella lo miró conmovida y a modo de respuesta recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él dejándose llevar

 _Consultorio del Doctor Tofú…_

Luego de que Ranma le explicara al Doctor Tofú lo que pasó con su prometida, el galeno se tomó toda una hora para revisar a la chica exhaustivamente poniendo a Ranma aún más nervioso

-Akane-chan – le dijo tranquilamente una vez que terminó – no tienes absolutamente nada-

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene nada? - preguntó Ranma molesto – ¿y entonces por qué no puede hablar?-

-Cálmate Ranma – le pidió el doctor – he dicho que no tiene nada porque físicamente se encuentra sana, sus cuerdas vocales se encuentran bien y funcionan con normalidad a pesar de que no salga sonido de ellas y del dolor que ella manifiesta-

Akane bajó la mirada tristemente al escuchar al doctor, si el galeno afirmaba que estaba bien no entendía cómo le había sucedido esto

-Parecería ser obra de alguna especie de pócima… – susurró el doctor pensativo y luego la miró – Akane, ¿tomaste algo ayer fuera de lo usual? –

Ella levantó la cabeza y comenzó a negar, pero de pronto recordó que sí había bebido algo fuera de lo común y rápidamente escribió en el cuaderno que el doctor le dió /Tomé un poco de alcohol anoche, creo que era vino/

-Vino? – preguntó Tofú leyendo el cuaderno para luego mirar a Ranma extrañado

\- Le advertí que no lo tomara – respondió éste enojado, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tomó sorpresivamente a la chica de los hombros – Akane, ¿tú viste de dónde sacó Ukyo la bebida que te ofreció? ¿Tenía algún sabor extraño? ¿Sentiste algo raro al tomarla? - le preguntaba insistentemente

Akane lo miraba insólita y negaba lentamente a cada una de sus preguntas, Ranma entonces la soltó suavemente al ver que había sido muy brusco y se dirigió al doctor

-¿Qué clase de pócima puede provocar esto? – preguntó levemente alterado

-Bueno, definitivamente tendría que ser alguna pócima muy poderosa- contestó Tofú pensativo– la única pócima que conozco que puede provocar esto se prepara con los polvos conocidos como "Demoledores de voluntad" pero son una leyenda y nadie los ha visto en décadas- terminó Tofú con su semblante serio

\- ¿Demoledores de voluntad? – preguntó confundido Ranma y luego su mirada se ensombreció - Si se trata de unos polvos estoy seguro que Shampoo está involucrada… y Ukyo parece que también…- siguió molesto, no entendía cómo su amiga de la infancia lo pudo traicionar de esa forma, pero estaba seguro que esas dos habían tenido algo que ver con lo que le pasaba a su prometida, el instinto protector hacia la peliazul que había desarrollado hacía unos meses le lo decía

Akane se encontraba atónita, ¿podía ser de verdad que Ukyo le hubiera dado los polvos demoledores de voluntad? De Shampoo era de esperarse, pero no de la cocinera, ella nunca jugaba sucio

-Akane – la llamó Ranma – nos vamos ahora mismo al Ucchan´s- dijo y de un rápido movimiento tomó nuevamente a la chica en brazos

Ésta quiso protestar ya que podía caminar sola pero cuando no puedes hablar se complica mucho más expresar lo que sientes, así que simplemente se dejó hacer por su prometido

-Ranma – lo llamó Tofú firmemente – si realmente se trata de esos polvos no tengo muchos datos sobre su cura, pero me pondré a buscarla inmediatamente – terminó preocupado el doctor

Ranma lo miro con el semblante muy serio afirmando a la advertencia del galeno y luego de agradecerle salió volando de allí junto con su prometida

 _Neko Hanten…_

Luego de haber pasado por el Ucchan´s y de no haber encontrado a la cocinera allí, Ranma tuvo la corazonada de que debía pasar por el Neko Hanten y cuando entró vio que allí se encontraban Shampoo y Ukyo discutiendo acaloradamente con Mousse y la anciana Cologne

\- ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Akane!? – la voz potente de Ranma sorprendió a todos los presentes que voltearon a verlo

-Airen!- dijo Shampoo dispuesta a darle a su amado un meloso abrazo pero se detuvo al ver que éste la miraba furioso y que a su lado estaba Akane

\- ¿Ran-chan...? – preguntó Ukyo mirándolo y luego a Akane que le devolvió la mirada entre triste y enojada

-Sé que anoche le dieron unos polvos a Akane que la dejaron muda así que ahora me van a decir cómo curarla! – el aura combativa de Ranma hizo que la anciana diera un paso adelante antes de que el chico perdiera los estribos

-Querido yerno… - le dijo Cologne – mi nieta ha sido muy imprudente… -

-Abuelita no..- dijo Shampoo queriendo interrumpirla

-Basta Shampoo – le contestó severa la anciana - lo que ustedes hicieron sin mi autorización fue muy grave, Ranma y Akane deben saber la verdad-

 _Dojo Tendo…_

La anciana Cologne propuso que se reunieran en el Dojo Tendo para contarles lo que había pasado, incluso habían llamado al Doctor Tofú, por lo que ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón junto con Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse. Ranma se había sentado junto a su prometida y no se despegaba de ella ni un minuto, su instinto protector se encontraba al máximo

-Bien anciana, hable de una vez – pidió Ranma tratando de contenerse

\- Como te dije mi querido yerno, mi nieta ha sido muy imprudente, pero dejaré que sea ella la que te diga qué ha hecho – contestó la anciana mirando a su nieta con desaprobación

Ésta dio un respingo en su lugar, se encontraba avergonzada por la mirada de su abuela y no quería dar explicaciones, pero por suerte la cocinera de Okonomiyakis habló en su lugar

-Yo hablaré – dijo Ukyo que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando – Ran-chan, Akane… les pido disculpas- comenzó ésta para luego tomar aliento – Kodachi se enteró de que ustedes dos pensaban irse a China al terminar el instituto… –

\- ¿A China!? – preguntaron los miembros de la familia dejando a unos sonrojados y pillados prometidos

\- Ranma, de qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Soun

\- Si Ranma, ¿qué pensaban hacer? – preguntó Genma

-Hijo.. a China otra vez? – preguntó Nodoka suavemente

*Pobre Ranma…* pensó apenada la peliazul * yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo…*

Ranma se vió acorralado y enojado dió un golpe con su puño a la mesa dejando callados a todos los presentes – Basta! Esto no se trata del viaje a China, esto se trata de Akane –

-Bien – dijo Ukyo continuando tímidamente con su relato – Shampoo, Kodachi y yo no queríamos que ustedes se fueran solos así que decidimos intervenir para que… – dijo no queriendo continuar con lo que seguía – para que Akane no pudiera viajar-

Ranma y Akane dieron un respingo en su lugar, ¿realmente esas locas habían estado dispuestas a llegar a esto para que ellos no pudieran estar juntos?

-Pero – continuó Ukyo al notar cómo Ranma y Akane se tensaban – no queríamos que le pasara esto a Akane, sólo queríamos ocasionarle una gripe… nunca imaginamos – la cocinera se vió interrumpida por el azabache

-¿Una gripe? – preguntó Ranma incrédulo

-Verás yerno – interrumpió Cologne – lo que le sucede a Akane es por estos polvos – dijo la anciana poniendo en la mesa el sobre verde con los escritos en latin

Los presentes se estiraron curiosos para ver de qué se trataba

-Los polvos "demoledores de voluntad" – susurró Tofú, nunca pensó que en su experimentada carrera los vería alguna vez

-Exacto – afirmó Cologne – tienen el efecto de dejar sin voz a quien los consuma- los presentes soltaron el aire asombrados

Si bien Ranma y Akane ya sabían de qué se trataba se les heló la sangre al escuchar las palabras de la anciana Cologne

-Cómo pudieron… – dijo Ranma dolido

-Shampoo no saber! – se defendió la china – creer ser polvos de la gripe, ser culpa de pato tonto – dijo mirando con reproche a Mousse

-Shampoo – exclamó éste incrédulo – yo tampoco sabía que no eran polvos de la gripe… –

Akane golpeó la mesa y se paró molesta fulminando con la mirada a los dos chicos chinos y a Ukyo, era demasiado para ella… ¿recuperaría la voz alguna vez? Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro y se marchó de allí rumbo al Dojo

-Akane… - exclamó Ranma dispuesto a seguirla, pero su madre lo detuvo

\- Hijo, déjame a mí – dijo Nodoka – Genma, tú ven conmigo – terminó arrastrando a su esposo hacia el Dojo

Ranma no se extrañó que su madre quisiera ir a consolar a la joven Tendo pero sin duda le extraño que se llevara a su padre consigo, Genma Saotome no era para nada un buen candidato para consolar a alguien

-Ranma… - Ukyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos – perdóname… no sabía que esto iba a pasar –

El azabache la miró decepcionado – la verdad Ukyo nunca me hubiese esperado esto de ti –

-Shampoo también estar apenada – dijo la china

Ranma suspiró cansinamente *esto es mi culpa…* pensó * si les hubiese aclarado lo que siento por Akane tal vez esto no hubieses ocurrido* el fantasma de Jusenkyo lo azotó despiadado ¿Cuántas veces más correría peligro su prometida porque él era demasiado orgulloso y estúpido para reconocer en público lo que sentía por ella?

Nabiki Tendo que había permanecido callada escuchando la conversación decidió interrumpir, quizá sea que ya era una universitaria y se sentía más adulta y responsable, pero sintió que esta vez esas dos se había pasado con su hermana

-Mousse- lo llamó la mediana de las Tendo – de dónde sacaste los polvos? - inquirió

El aludido se acomodó las gafas – Nabiki Tendo, los obtuve en mi último viaje por Japón, pasaba por Kawasaki cuando me detuve en uno de los templos dentro del famoso bosque de las ánimas- hizo una pausa para recordar – un joven monje me los obsequió, me dijo que me servirían si quería evitar trabajar por una semana, como yo no sé latín confié en lo que me decía – a todos se les escurrió una gota frente al relato del joven chino

En ese momento reaparecieron en el salón Genma y Nodoka, atrás de ellos venía una Akane más tranquila que se sentó en su lugar al lado de Ranma frente a la atenta mirada de todos

La peliazul de repente sacó de la nada uno de los carteles de los que usaba Genma-panda /el tío me enseñó a usar los carteles/ decía este haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas

Nodoka sonrió – Hijo, me pareció que tu padre podría enseñarle a Akane-chan a usar los carteles para comunicarse, la técnica no es muy distinta de la que usa para sacar su adorable mazo –

Ranma rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza – Sí, es cierto –

Akane aprendió la técnica de su tío rápidamente y sintió que el tener la posibilidad de comunicarse de esa forma hacía que su problema sea más llevadero, si había algo que ella detestaba era no poder defenderse y dejar que los demás hablaran por ella, aunque hasta ahora no le molestó en lo más mínimo como su prometido la defendió y hasta en ocasiones habló por ella, como si estuvieran conectados profundamente de alguna manera /Abuela, ¿cómo me curo?/ preguntó Akane con uno de los carteles

-Lamento decirte Akane que no sé la respuesta a tu pregunta – contestó Cologne dejando a todos decaídos – si bien conozco la leyenda de los polvos, sólo sé que si no se cura en el plazo de una semana ya no se podrá revertir… –

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron los presentes pasmados

-Anciana, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó desesperanzado el ojiazul

-La abuela Cologne tiene razón Ranma – respondió el galeno – luego de que se fueran me puse a investigar, aparentemente la persona que ingiere los polvos sólo tiene una semana para revertir el efecto, de otro modo será permanente-

Akane se quedó en shock, eso no podía ser verdad, con miedo preguntó /¿y qué hago ahora?/

-Akane – la llamó Cologne – tendremos que viajar al templo donde Mousse consiguió los polvos cuanto antes y averiguar allí la cura –

-Bien- dijo Ranma decidido mirando a Akane- mañana mismo salimos-

-Yo iré – dijo Ukyo

-Shampoo también –

-Yo los guiaré al templo – dijo Mousse

-Un momento – dijo Ranma molesto – no es necesario que...-

-Saotome – dijo Soun a su compañero sin dejar que Ranma continuara – debemos viajar para asegurarnos que mi pequeña se recupere –

-Muy bien Tendo – contestó éste animado

-Iremos todos entonces – terminó Cologne

-El templo se encuentra a 4 días de viaje de aquí – acotó Mousse

Ranma miró desconfiado a sus inesperados compañeros de viaje, sobre todo a Shampoo y a Ukyo, no quería que se acercaran a su prometida y definitivamente no quería que le hicieran más daño. Ukyo notó su mirada

-Ran-chan… tranquilo… iremos en son de paz para buscar la cura de Akane – la mirada de la cocinera era sincera pero aun así Ranma no estaba seguro

-Shampoo y chica de la espátula cocinar para todos en el viaje… ¿o preferir la comida chica violenta? - sonrió ésta burlonamente

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ranma nervioso – claro que no comeré la comida tóxica de Akane – soltó sin pensar su orgullo

La peliazul encendió su aura de combate y estampó en el rostro de su prometido uno de los carteles dejándolo fuera de combate

-Les prepararé algo de comida para el viaje – dijo la siempre amable Kasumi – ¿Doctor desea acompañarme? - preguntó ésta levantándose para ir a la cocina

-Ka… kasu…mi – dijo éste poniéndose a bailar como loco por el salón

-y aquí vamos de nuevo… - exclamó cansada Nabiki – cuñadito – llamó a Ranma que se recuperaba del golpe - esto lo haré porque me importa lo que le pase a mi hermanita, pero lo pondré a tu cuenta… yo despistaré a los Kuno para que no les ocasionen problemas con su viaje así que más te vale que cures a mi hermana –

Ranma la miró agradecido por primera vez – Dalo por hecho – aseguró

Akane al escuchar su respuesta miró con amor a su prometido, ojalá pudiera curarse pronto y se juró que cuando recuperara su voz tomaría valor y le diría al bobo de su prometido cuánto lo quería.

 _Continuará…_

 **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!**

 **Creo que al principio fue un poco dramático pero si a mí me pasara lo que le pasó a Akane creo que me sentiría así XD**

 **Bueno, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia un poco loca. Dentro de poco salgo de viaje pero espero poder actualizar pronto y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Ranma se comportará más cariñoso con Akane siendo que ésta no puede gritarle ni responderle como siempre? ¿Akane estará más tranquila siendo que no puede gritarle a su prometido? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos en el viaje que deben emprender? ¿Podrá Akane encontrar la cura para su propia maldición?**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **¡Domo Arigato!**


	4. Un viaje incómodo

**Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de mi fic. Quise explorar un poco más en profundidad las emociones de cada uno frente a la situación que están viviendo y cómo eso los hace cambiar a todos. Yo creo que Ranma madurará un poco más y tomará las cosas más en serio ahora, mientras que Akane será un torbellino de emociones. Este capítulo contiene un poco más de drama para demostrar esta transición de la que hablo.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Un viaje incómodo"**

 _En algún lugar de Tokyo…_

Solo 10 horas habían trascurrido desde que salieran del Dojo Tendo y ya el viaje era una pesadilla. Viajar con semejante comitiva siempre supo que era para problemas y esta vez no era diferente: Mousse discutía con Cologne por el camino a tomar, Shampoo y Ukyo cada tanto peleaban entre sí por necedades… Por lo menos, pensó agradecida, la tía Nodoka había impedido a su papá y a su tío que se sumaran al viaje alegando que ellos serían un estorbo… un problema menos. Sumado a toda la situación pesada y ridícula que vivían, el no poder hablar le generaba una sensación de impotencia, estaba muy enojada por lo que le estaba pasando, pero las emociones que más la abrumaban era la tristeza y la decepción… y no ayudaba mucho que las causantes estuvieran viajando con ella. Si bien es cierto que ellas no sabían que esos polvos quitaban la voz y hasta había considerado perdonarlas, era verdad que ellas había intentado quitarla del medio… una vez más. Tenía miedo, miedo de no recuperar jamás su voz, de no poder expresar lo que sentía, de no poder continuar con su vida normal. De Shampoo no le extrañaba, pero sí de Ukyo y se sentía traicionada por más que le dijeran que estaban arrepentidas… ¿De todas formas, a quién se le ocurre darle a alguien polvos de la gripe? Estaba cansada de todo, cansada de ser siempre la que salía lastimada mientras ellas peleaban por ver quién se quedaba con Ranma, como si fuera un trofeo que hay que ganar... Ranma… la actitud de su prometido sí que la tenía asombrada, no se había despegado de ella desde que salieron de casa, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo en un tono más que protector, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho y siempre estaba con ella ayudándola mientras atravesaban ese bosque frondoso por el que se encontraban ahora viajando. Sentir su calor cerca la reconfortaba, la hacía sostener las esperanzas que cada vez se diluían más con el correr de las horas. Tenía que admitir que el descubrir que se había quedado sin voz le había ocasionado un shock muy grande sin saber muy bien cómo manejar la situación, qué hacer o qué sentir, como si estuviera flotando en un sueño muy malo y todo pasó tan rápido que no lo había logrado digerir bien… enterarse que las pseudo prometidas de Ranma eran las causantes, que Cologne y Tofú le dijeran que no sabían la cura, que tuviera que emprender ese viaje y que encima todos los indeseables vinieran habían logrado que se sintiera fuera de sí, como si todo fuera irreal… lo único que la mantenía allí era la firme mano de su prometido… entonces deseo que todo terminara rápido y que realmente pudiera curarse, y ahí mismo retaría a un duelo a esas dos a ver si de alguna vez por todas podía defender su honor.

Ranma que iba al lado de Akane guiándola la noto tensarse y se giró para observarla viendo una determinación en su rostro muy conocida para él

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado por enésima vez desde que salieron, a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada asintiendo levemente con su cabeza

Desde que salieron del Dojo, Ranma no había permitido que nadie se acercara a su prometida más de lo debido, muchos menos Shampoo y Ukyo, a quienes miraba de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido y desconfiado. No le gustaba que ellas hubieran venido, no las había perdonado aún si es que podría hacerlo alguna vez, se sentía molesto, desilusionado y traicionado por ese par al que él consideraba como sus amigas, sobre todo de Ukyo, no podía creer que hubieran hecho algo así a pesar de que realmente no supieran con lo que estaban tratando simplemente para evitar que ellos dos viajaran a china… anotó mentalmente darle su merecido a Sasuke cuando volvieran. Pero, a pesar de todo, debía mantener las esperanzas de que encontrarían la cura, de que Akane saldría adelante y por eso intentaba ser fuerte para ella y demostrarle con sus gestos que todo estaría bien. No había vuelto a insultarla después de la reunión y tampoco quería hacerlo, quería manejar su bocota que se abría y decía cosas sin antes pensarlas… no era momento para continuar siendo el mismo orgulloso de antes, debía cambiar a pesar del miedo constante a ser rechazado por ella que lo obligaba a ser tan idiota… el emprender ese viaje había hecho que le cayera encima el peso de todo lo que estuvieron viviendo desde lo de Jusenkyo…

-Deberíamos descansar aquí y acampar, ya está anocheciendo – propuso la anciana que iba delante de todos junto a Mousse logrando que los presentes detuvieran su marcha y comenzaran a instalar un pequeño campamento

-Shampoo preparar la cena - dijo la amazona contenta

-Claro que no – le contestó la cocinera – yo haré la cena – provocando que las dos se pusieran a discutir

-Ya basta! - les gritó Ranma cansado de las peleas de esas dos – no importa quién prepara la cena – habló ácidamente para luego darles la espalda alejándose con su prometida del lugar

Las dos muchachas lo vieron irse incrédulas, habían notado el cambio en el joven Saotome desde que salieran de Nerima, estaba más arisco con ellas, y habían visto cómo protegía a la chica Tendo sin despegarse de ella. Ukyo se entristeció, realmente estaba apenada y deseaba que Ranma y Akane la perdonaran por lo que había hecho, entonces comprendió que no debía ocasionar más problemas en ese viaje y que debería preocuparse por que Akane encontrara la cura

\- Esta bien Shampoo, prepárala tú- dijo bajando la mirada – iré a buscar leña- dicho eso se adentró en el bosque

Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente, ¿se sentía arrepentida? Si, algo… ella no quería ocasionarle eso a la chica violenta, pero sin duda era una oportunidad para deshacerse de ella y contenta se puso a hacer la comida para todos frente a la atenta mirada de su abuela.

Cologne sabía que en el fondo su nieta no se encontraba arrepentida de la situación y, si bien era cierto que por sus leyes debían valerse de lo necesario para conseguir que su yerno se casara con ella, aun así, pensó que la situación se había salido de control y que estaban luchando contra algo que era muy difícil de romper. En silencio observó a la pareja de prometidos mientras montaban las tiendas de campaña a lo lejos, los años de vida la habían convertido en un ser muy sabio y para ella era evidente el amor mutuo que sentían Ranma y Akane. En su momento pensó que podría separarlos y que sólo era un sentimiento de adolescentes, pero el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos le hizo ver cuán equivocada estaba y ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer separarlos… en el fondo les había tomado cariño… después de todo ellos mismos habían ayudado a su nieta en muchas ocasiones. Debía hablar con Shampoo y hacerle ver que su ego y posesividad ya no eran normales y habían escalado niveles muy peligrosos para otros y para ella misma.

…

Ukyo se encontraba no muy lejos del improvisado campamento recogiendo algún que otro trozo de madera, pero la verdad es que quería estar sola para pensar. Se sentía tremendamente culpable, después de todo ella se dejó convencer del estúpido plan sin pensarlo mucho y desearía haber sido más firme y no haber caído… estúpida Shampoo. Ella no era así, le tenía aprecio a Akane, hasta a veces la consideraba su amiga y no quería lastimarla… pero lo que más le dolía era la mirada cargada de decepción de Ranma, preferiría mil veces que la mirara con ira. Ella no era tonta, en los últimos meses había visto cómo Ranma protegía a Akane de todo y daba todo de sí para estar con ella… tal vez era hora de remendar las cosas y de olvidarse de él, de seguir adelante…

De pronto escuchó un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos y se puso rápidamente en posición de combate para luego ver a un despistado Ryoga salir de allí

-¿Ry… Ryoga?- preguntó parpadeando un par de veces

-¿Ukyo? – preguntó él viéndola igual de sorprendido - ¿Qué haces en Osaka?-

A Ukyo se le escapó un suspiro, pero sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo por allí – Ryoga estamos en Tokyo-

-¿Tokyo? – preguntó confundido rascándose la cabeza – oye.. ¿Dijiste estamos?-

-Bueno… verás…- comenzó ella no muy decidida de contarle *Oh, que demonios… igual se va a enterar* pensó

…

Ranma estaba sentado junto a Akane cerca de la fogata, ya habían terminado de preparar las tiendas y estaban esperando que la comida esté lista, cuando de pronto su sentido de alerta se despertó y se levantó bruscamente. Entonces de los árboles vio salir a un histérico Ryoga dirigiéndose hacia ellos, seguido por Ukyo que movía los brazos

-Akane!.. – gritó llegando a su lado – ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó queriendo tomarla por los hombros, pero se vio impedido por Ranma, quien se puso delante de la chica cortándole el paso

-Alto ahí cerdo! ¡no te acercarás! – bramó Ranma, no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie tocara a su prometida, ya tenía suficiente con los que los acompañaban como para que ahora se sume Ryoga

-¿Quién te crees que eres nenita!? - le replicó Ryoga enfadado por su actitud – apártate!.. tú no pudiste protegerla! – le exigió queriendo propinarle un golpe con su puño derecho que Ranma evitó fácilmente

-¡Ya basta P-chan! ¡No estoy de humor! – le respondió el joven artista marcial dolido por la insinuación de su amigo-rival devolviéndole el ataque mientras se enfrascaba en una pelea de puños y patadas

Akane miraba la pelea estupefacta, no podía gritarles que pararan, no quería que pelearan, pero vio su oportunidad cuando Ranma le propinó un golpe en el estómago a su amigo mandándolo lejos y cuando este se recompuso e iba a arremeter contra Saotome ella corrió y se puso entre medio de ambos chicos con un brazo levantado hacia cada uno pidiéndoles con la mirada suplicante que parasen, dejándolos paralizados en su lugar y frenando así la pelea

-Ya basta, cálmense todos – interrumpió Cologne situándose también entre medio de ambos – no es momento para peleas insensatas-

Ambos contrincantes relajaron su posición, pero sin perder la tensión que los envolvía. Ranma estaba furioso, Ryoga no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, ya era suficiente con la culpa que él sentía para que encima apareciera ese cerdo a empeorarlo todo.

-Esto no quedará así Ranma- le advirtió su rival

-Si claro… como digas – respondió este

Akane se relajó visiblemente al ver que esos dos no continuarían con la pelea y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de su prometido apretándola con fuerza

-Akane – la llamó Ryoga – ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó preocupado

Ella sonrió levemente, después de todo agradecía que su amigo se preocupara por ella /Sí Ryoga, gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien/ le respondió con uno de sus carteles

Ryoga relajó su mirada – Los ayudaré a encontrar tu cura, ya verás que todo estará bien – le dijo suavemente recibiendo una afirmación agradecida de parte de la chica y una mirada suspicaz de parte de Ranma

-Bueno- dijo Mousse que se había acercado junto con Shampoo – ¿por qué mejor no nos sentamos todos a cenar? -

…

Lugo de una silenciosa cena el grupo se separó, Shampoo y Cologne se retiraron a darse un baño en un pequeño lago cercano, Mousse se encontraba distraído en su mundo alejado del grupo, Ranma y Akane se habían quedado junto al fuego cada uno en compañía del otro y de sus propios pensamientos, y Ukyo se econtraba sentada en una roca también alejada del resto. Al poco tiempo la acompañó Ryoga…

-Realmente estoy muy enfadado contigo Ukyo – le dijo éste sentándose a su lado apretando fuertemente sus puños – Sé que dijiste que no sabías lo que realmente eran esos polvos, pero esto no es propio de ti… jugar sucio-

\- Lo sé… - contestó ella suavemente - realmente estoy muy arrepentida Ryoga… espero que todos puedan perdonarme –

Ryoga la miró con sentimientos encontrados, la chica parecía realmente apenada pero no quitaba que se encontrara furioso por lo que había hecho, existía la posibilidad de que Akane no recuperara el habla y eso le ponía los pelos de punta porque a pesar de todo le tenía un gran cariño a la menor de las Tendo

-Sabes – comenzó a decir ella sin mirarlo – sé que estos últimos meses hemos perseguido a Ranma y a Akane incansablemente pero sinceramente ya estoy cansada… -

Las palabras de la chica hicieron eco en el corazón del joven Hibiki – entiendo lo que dices… - le dijo – yo también lo estoy… cuanto más intentamos separarlos más los unimos-

Ukyo sonrió de lado – He decidido darme por vencida… sé que se aman y el haber llegado a este punto me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero lastimarlos más… ni a ellos ni a mí misma –

Ryoga se sorpendió por sus palabras, en los últimos meses él se había estado sintiendo de la misma forma, pero le costaba renunciar a su primer gran amor.

-Sabes que Ranma y Akane no te perdonarán con facilidad lo que has hecho, no? – le preguntó Ryoga

-Lo sé… – le dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez – Pero espero que Akane recupere su voz y que puedan hacerlo… igual que tú -

Ryoga la miró no muy seguro de confiar en ella otra vez - veremos qué sucede… por lo pronto ayudémoslos a encontrar la cura… ¿qué dices? –

Ukyo sonrió e iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por los gritos de Shampoo. Ambos jóvenes volvieron rápido al campamento para encontrar a la amazona hecha una furia, mirándolos a Ranma y a Akane. Ranma le devolvía la mirada en igual de condiciones y Akane se encontraba sonrojada y en estado de shock

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ryoga al llegar

-No sucede nada! – respondió Ranma enojado – sólo intento irme a dormir –

\- Con chica violenta del mazo! – le gritó Shampoo

-¿Qué? – preguntaron extrañados Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse, que acababan de llegar junto con la anciana, les extraño la actitud tan abierta del joven artista marcial… definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando

-Lo que escucharon- dijo Ranma sin echarse para atrás – yo me voy a dormir y Akane dormirá conmigo en mi tienda-

-Eso no suceder!- dijo la amazona molesta

-¿Acaso crees que dejaré que alguno de ustedes tenga la oportunidad de hacerle algo? ¡Ni hablar! Akane se queda conmigo, ya hicieron suficiente – Replicó el joven artemarcialista

Shampoo lo miró enojada e iba a responder cuando Cologne la frenó – Déjalo Shampoo, el yerno tiene razón en preocuparse –

Shampoo se sorprendió por la actitud de su abuela, pero no era capaz de desobedecerla y sin decir nada más se alejó de allí. Ranma miró a los restantes presentes de manera intimidante logrando que nadie más dijera nada

-Ven Akane – dijo tomando la mano de la chica para dirigirla hacia la tienda – vamos a dormir -

Akane lo siguió sumamente sonrojada y sorprendida, cómo deseaba hablarle y preguntarle tantas cosas…

Ryoga y Ukyo se miraron estupefactos entendiendo que definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando muy rápido, mientras que Mousse parecía divertido con la situación, sabía que Saotome terminaría con la chica Tendo dejando a su amada Shampoo libre.

…

Una hora había pasado desde que se habían ido a la tienda, pero tanto Ranma como Akane no se podían dormir por el nerviosismo de sentirse tan cerca en un momento tan íntimo. Si bien cada uno tenía su futón, podían sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro ocasionando que sus nervios se dispararan.

Ranma había estado tan pendiente y preocupado de que nada más le pasara a Akane desde el incidente que el momento de paz que ahora compartía con ella lo hizo perder esa seguridad que había demostrado, volviendo a sentir la misma necesidad de tocarla que lo había invadido los últimos meses, pero cargada de inseguridad. Era tanto lo que sentía por la chica que creía que se iba a desbordar de un momento a otro, sus emociones estaban descontroladas… tenía que relajarse. No era tonto, sabía que el arrastrarla con él a su tienda iba a ocasionar esto, pero no podía dejar que ella durmiera con esas dos sin poder cuidarla.

Akane por su parte se encontraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, definitivamente la actitud de Ranma la tenía descolocada, le había gustado mucho cómo había puesto en su lugar a la china, pero también se había quedado de piedra cuando él sin consultarle la llevó a dormir a su tienda. Le molestaba sobremanera no poder expresar lo que sentía, siendo muchas veces una mera espectadora, pero aun así no podía negar que la posesividad con la que la trataba su prometido le gustaba, y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a ella. Para colmo, el tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su calor y su olor tan masculino la ponían sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Estas despierta? – escuchó la voz suave de Ranma llamarla

Ella dio un respingo, en respuesta se dio la vuelta para mirarlo haciendo que él se diera vuelta también chocando sus miradas, azul marino contra chocolate avellana… tantas emociones todas juntas…

Ranma sin saber cómo se atrevió a acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica generando en ella un fuerte sonrojo y una fuerte descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos haciendo que su corazón palpitara desbocado en su pecho recordando aquel beso que parecía tan lejano

Akane lo miró intensamente sintiéndose desnudada por su actitud tan sugestiva, notando cómo su corazón quería salirse de pecho

-Akane… - susurró él tiernamente – no me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo… te juro que no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño… encontraremos la cura a tiempo, ya lo verás – le aseguró Ranma

Ella solo pudo sonreírle en respuesta, pero ésta no se vio reflejada en sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él tuviera razón

-Lamento lo que ellas te hicieron, yo debería haber imaginado… debería…- quiso decir su prometido, pero no pudo continuar porque el fino dedo de la chica se posó en sus labios

Akane lo miró con infinita ternura y negó con la cabeza, su prometido la había desarmado… él no tenía la culpa que esas locas le hubieran hecho daño… sin saber de dónde sacó valor, se atrevió a acercarse al chico acomodando suavemente su cabeza en su pecho… definitivamente el no poder hablar había ocasionado que el contacto físico fuera su forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

Ranma se quedó petrificado frente al avance de la chica, pero se recuperó rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza y atrayéndola más contra sí… quería transmitirle en ese inesperado acto todo su amor y que él estaría con ella sin importar lo que pasara.

El contacto con el otro había logrado calmar su necesidad mutua de sentirse cerca, un abrazo por ahora era lo que necesitaban… El silencio de Akane había logrado que su comunicación se tornara más física y ambos se quedaron así disfrutando de estar cerca del otro.

Ranma al tener a su prometida entre sus brazos se sintió más relajado, satisfecho de poder tocarla y protegerla de esa forma, y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Akane por su parte, al verse envuelta en el calor que emanaba su prometido sintió que por ahora todo estaba bien… dejó de pensar en si se curaría o no y ahí, entre los brazos fuertes de su prometido, ella también se fue quedando dormida.

…

 **¡Ahora sí! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, un poco de drama no le hace mal a nadie.**

 **Yo creo que esta situación hizo que los personajes maduren un poco más y los lleve al límite de sus emociones. Me gustó explayarme un poco más también con otros personajes para ver cómo todos son afectados por lo que pasó y cómo se desenvuelven frente a ello.**

 **No duden en dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos!**

 **¡Domo Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi historia, esta vez un tanto menos dramático que el anterior. Espero que les esté gustando, debo decir que no faltan muchos capítulos más para terminarla. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 5: "La cura"**

El famoso bosque de las ánimas resultó ser más escalofriante de lo que alguna vez imaginó, su travesía entre medio de los altos y oscuros árboles, que ya llevaba dos días, la hacía sentir sin esperanzas y cada vez más decaída. Aun así, ella lograba mantenerse en pie gracias a la fuerte mano de su prometido que la guiaba… tan cálida que quemaba…

…

Luego de aquella noche en la que Ranma había tomado el coraje de llevarla a dormir con él, el ambiente entre los viajeros había cambiado. Ukyo y Shampoo habían dejado de discutir, de hecho, parecía que Ukyo no quería dirigirle la palabra a la amazona, mientras que intentaba ser amable con Ranma y con Akane. El chico de la trenza se mostraba visiblemente molesto aún con la cocinera y con la amazona, pero trataba de mantener la calma, después de todo se encontraban viajando juntos para ayudar a la peliazul. Ryoga, quién había decidido acompañarlos, se había acercado bastante a Ukyo aunque Akane notaba en el también cierto resentimiento hacia la chica. El chico de la bandana también buscaba estar con la menor de las Tendo cuando su prometido no protestaba para darle ánimos y decirle que pronto llegarían al templo y a su cura. Pero, quién realmente le crispaba los nervios a la peliazul era Shampoo, le daba la sensación de que la china ya no se sentía tan arrepentida dado que varias veces la había atrapado mirándola con mucho enojo y rabia. Por supuesto ella no se dejaba intimidar y le sostenía la mirada todo el tiempo que podía, dándole a entender que una Tendo jamás se daría por vencida, y decidida a retarla a ella y a Ukyo ni bien recuperara su voz y así darles su merecido. Sinceramente no poder decir lo que pensaba o sentía ya la tenía cansada, era muy frustrante y si bien usar la técnica del tío Genma ayudaba, no era lo mismo obviamente. Los únicos que parecían no haber perdido el semblante eran la abuela y Mousse, preocupados por seguir el camino para llegar al templo a tiempo.

Así habían pasado los días, caminando y solo parando para comer y para acampar de noche, manteniendo la semi tregua entre ellos. De todos, Ranma sí que la tenía totalmente desconcertada, se portaba muy atento y protector con ella… si le hubieran dicho que alguna vez vería ese cambio en él ella misma no se lo hubiese creído, pero ahí estaba cuidándola y hasta a veces juraba que podía sentir un aura diferente de parte de él, no la dejaba sola más que para lo necesario y eso la reconfortaba… cuanto tiempo había ansiado que su prometido se comportara así con ella. Las noches se habían convertido en un momento muy esperado ya que podía abrazarse a él sin sentir vergüenza ni culpa, de hecho, en varias ocasiones se habían quedado embobados mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo esa conexión que electrizaba todo su cuerpo… y eso la invitaba a mandar todo al diablo y a querer acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero aún no podía hacerlo, aún el miedo al rechazo era más fuerte… A pesar de lo lindo que él se portaba con ella Akane todavía tenía miedo de que el comportamiento del heredero Saotome fuera sólo por culpa, y por eso simplemente se limitaba a descansar en sus brazos sintiendo su calidez y dejando de lado la preocupación constante que la acompañaba todos los días.

…

Parecía que toda su esperanza y energía habían mermado después de haber entrado al bosque de las ánimas, quién hubiera dicho que el lugar iba a resultar tan tenebroso, sus árboles eran tan densos y altos que apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol por entre medio de ellos, creando figuras que en verdad crispaban los nervios. Aparentemente ella no era la única que se sentía así puesto que notaba en los demás cierto nerviosismo dado que el bosque parecía no terminar más. Hasta su prometido había comenzado a insistir en buscar la salida junto a Cologne y a Mousse, pero éste último se encontraba relajado indicando que no faltaba mucho para salir del bosque y que se encontraban por el sendero correcto.

Akane sentía que el tiempo se agotada y la semana iba llegando a su fin, debían apurarse para llegar al Templo a tiempo sino… no, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad… debía ser positiva…

…

Luego de tres días de intensa caminata, de forma repentina divisaron a lo lejos una luz que se hacía cada vez más brillante conforme se acercaban a ella, y en un santiamén el bosque había llegado a su fin. El denso y siniestro follaje había cedido abriéndose lugar a un amplio claro que llegaba hasta más allá de lo que podían ver sus ojos, y ahí a unos cuantos metros se erguían imponentes las enormes puertas de madera que daban la bienvenida a todos aquellos viajeros que quería ingresar al templo.

El grupo entero suspiró aliviado, habían llegado al fin y justo a tiempo. La chica Tendo se soltó de la mano de Ranma y de forma impulsiva se adelantó al resto, guiada por unas renovadas fuerzas, abriendo las puertas que crujieron bajo su propio peso. Ranma enseguida la alcanzó y juntos descubrieron sorprendidos un enorme jardín, lleno de coloreadas flores y árboles, siendo secundado a lo lejos por uno de los Templos más bellos que habían visto. El clima que se respiraba en el lugar nada tenía que ver con el tenebroso bosque que habían dejado atrás, se encontraba lleno de vida y se sentía tranquilidad en el ambiente. Todos los presentes, menos Mousse que ya conocía el lugar, avanzaron momentáneamente maravillados por el lugar, mirando cuanto podían a su alrededor. Al llegar a los pies del Templo fueron recibidos por un anciano monje que se acercó a ellos de forma silenciosa y calmada.

-Bienvenidos viajeros, es un honor que hayan llegado hasta nuestro querido Templo- Les dijo sonriendo y haciendo una corta reverencia de bienvenida

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad – intervino Cologne correspondiendo a la reverencia del monje

-Oh muchacho – dijo el anciano cuando reparó en Mousse – veo que has vuelto, ¿te ayudaron los polvos que te regalé? –

\- Señor! – habló Ranma acercándose rápidamente al monje cuando escuchó la palabra "polvos" – estamos aquí para encontrar la cura para esos polvos, tiene que decirnos cuál es! –

El monje miró al chico de la trenza de forma extraña – ¿pero de qué estás hablando chico? -

-Maestro Kimura – lo llamó Mousse haciendo una reverencia hacia el monje– necesitamos la cura para los polvos que me dio –

El Monje pareció pensar en las palabras de Mousse un tanto confundido cuando de repente miró a la chica de pelo corto, el aura que ella emanaba lo hizo darse cuenta enseguida de la situación y su semblante se tornó serio.

-Por favor, síganme por aquí – les dijo a todos para luego darse vuelta e internarse en el Templo

Ranma tomó nuevamente la mano de Akane y la apretó firmemente dándole a la chica una cálida mirada de esperanza, y la condujo detrás del monje siendo seguidos por el resto.

…

El monje los había conducido hacia una amplia sala de madera invitándolos a sentarse junto a él y pidiéndoles que le contaran lo que había sucedido. Quién tomó la palabra fue la anciana Cologne relatando lo que había pasado y mostrándole el sobre de los polvos que había llevado consigo. El monje escucho pacientemente hasta que vio el sobre de los polvos y de un rápido e imperceptible movimiento se los arrebató de las manos a Cologne.

-Oh santísimo cielo… ha habido una confusión… - exclamó preocupado mirando atentamente el envoltorio

-¿Qué?!- Preguntaron todos a la vez

-Oiga señor- dijo el joven Saotome irritado- ¿qué quiere decir con una confusión? -

-Calma chico! – le respondió el monje – quiero decir que nunca debió llegar a las manos de ustedes estos polvos-

-Pero qué está diciendo maestro si fue su discípulo quién me lo dio – Mousse lo miraba extrañado

\- Lo sé chico, pero temo que mi discípulo ha cometido un grave error, le pedí que te diera los polvos de la gripe, pero en vez de eso los confundió con los polvos demoledores de la voluntad… un grave error- exclamó el Monje apenado negando con su cabeza y dejando a los presentes incrédulos

-Dígame por favor que usted tiene la cura… - pidió Ranma… tenía un mal presentimiento…

\- Debo decir que - comenzó el anciano para luego enfocarse en Akane – jovencita… lamento decirte que no existe una cura física para los polvos…-

De repente sentía que no entraba aire en sus pulmones… quiso gritar pero obviamente no salió sonido alguno de sus labios… estaba estupefacta y todo comenzó a darle vueltas… no podía ser…

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, dejando salir exclamaciones de sorpresa mezclada con angustia… hasta Shampoo pareció removerse frente a las palabras del monje… eso significaba que…

-Eso no es cierto! – gritó Ranma enojado parándose y enfrentando al monje en un arranque de pura ira siendo secundado por Ryoga quién también se había acercado – tiene que estar mintiendo! ¿Cuál es la maldita cura?!-

-¡Si, no puede ser así sin más! – acotó Ryoga consternado

El anciano los miró sin perder su semblante, después de todo él entendía de primera mano por lo que estaban pasando – dije que no existe una cura física pero eso no quiere decir que no exista ninguna cura en lo absoluto… –

Ranma y Ryoga bajaron la guardia meditando la respuesta del anciano cuando de repente Akane se abrió paso entre ellos para sentarse frente al monje

-/por favor señor, dígame qué debo hacer/- pidió Akane con uno de sus carteles

-Mi querida niña… - le contestó el Monje mirándola con mucha ternura – Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, verás… - continuó haciéndole un gesto a Ranma y Ryoga para que se sentaran nuevamente y lo escucharan- la historia de los polvos es muy antigua y han causado muchos problemas desde entonces… fueron creados por un antiguo y rencoroso Rey que habitaba estas tierras gracias a sus conocimientos de hierbas, quiso someter a la Princesa del reino contiguo en matrimonio… ella no deseaba casarse con él ya que estaba enamorada del hijo del Rey pero éste sabía que la Princesa no le había declarado su amor al príncipe aún por lo que furioso creó los polvos y se los dió a la muchacha para que nunca más pudiera expresarle su amor al príncipe y así casarse con ella, corrompiendo toda voluntad en la muchacha- comentó pensativo para luego continuar - Pero lo que el Rey no sabía es que el efecto de los polvos podía revertirse… y la princesa encontró la forma de hacerlo…-

\- Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo revertió el efecto la princesa? – preguntó Ranma ansioso por la respuesta

-Bueno… la única forma de contrarrestar los efectos es dejando salir aquello que guardas secretamente en tu corazón y que tu voz no ha podido pronunciar aún, aquello que más anhelas y deseas pero que has callado intensamente – el Monje miró a Akane de forma penetrante – ¿jovencita, sabes de lo que hablo verdad? -

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta del Monje, claro que sabía de lo que hablaba y guardaba el secreto recelosamente… pero aun así no entendía cómo podía dejar salir lo que sentía sin usar las palabras ni su voz… de que otra forma podía expresarse sino?

Ranma miró a Akane sin entender la rara conexión entre el monje y ella… ¿qué secreto guardaba su prometida? ¿Cómo lograría curarla?

Cologne sin embargo entendió a la perfección lo que el monje le quiso preguntar a la joven, y era justo lo que ella temía, definitivamente su nieta estaba involucrada en una pelea que sabía no ganaría.

Ukyo también interpretó las palabras del anciano y de repente sintió alivio, sabía lo que tenía que suceder para que Akane recuperara la voz y ella sabía que lo iba a lograr. Estos días que pasó con ellos decidió que Ran-chan era una causa perdida y que ella jamás ganaría, por lo que se había prometido olvidarse de él y comenzar a buscar su propia felicidad.

-Jovencita Tendo- la llamó el Monje trayendo a Akane devuelta de sus pensamientos – no debes demorarte mucho, tienes hasta hoy a medianoche… piénsalo- terminó brindándole una cálida sonrisa

Akane asintió avergonzada y clavó su vista en la duela de madera, sentía unos ojos azules profundos sobre su espalda, atravesándola

-Oiga – comenzó Ryoga – todo muy lindo pero no nos ha explicado… –

-Por favor- lo interrumpió el Monje- los invito a todos a degustar los manjares de nuestro querido templo, seguro tienen hambre… la jovencita Tendo necesita tiempo para pensar… por favor síganme- terminó parándose e invitándolos a todos a abandonar la sala y a seguirlo

Ukyo se levantó arrastrando a Ryoga que estaba más confundido y despistado que nunca diciéndole que Akane estaría bien.

Cologne también comenzó a seguir al anciano hasta que se percató de que su nieta se había quedado sentada escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su flequillo

-Shampoo – la llamó

La aludida se levantó y siguió a su abuela, dándole una última mirada a Ranma y a Akane, quiénes se habían quedado en su lugar

Mousse no había entendido mucho la situación, pero saber que la chica Tendo podía curarse lo había aliviado, después de todo no deseaba que algo malo le pasara, Akane Tendo siempre había sido muy amable con él.

-Maestro Kimura- llamó Mousse al monje acercándose al anciano mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la sala - no me había contado la historia de los polvos la vez anterior-

-oh.. se me debe haber olvidado muchacho, después de todo no es algo digno de contar a los viajeros, sabes… la ubicación del templo fue elegida adrede hace cientos de años atras, el denso y oscuro bosque que han atravesado es para proteger al templo y desalentar a todos aquellos que querían llegar hasta aquí – contestó el monje

-y eso por qué? – preguntó el chico pato curioso

-ah pues… se supone que nuestra misión es proteger los polvos y no dejar que nadie se los lleve- respondió el Monje

Los presentes lo miraron incrédulos – supongo que tengo que hablar seriamente con Satoyi por su tremenda equivocación- dijo para sí el anciano dejando la sala junto a sus invitados

…

Akane se había quedado sentada en su lugar, inmersa en sus pensamientos pero consciente de que Ranma se había quedado con ella. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. De pronto su prometido se sentó a su lado, rozándole levemente la mano… y ahí estaba otra vez la descarga eléctrica recorriéndola…

-Akane…- la llamó dulcemente logrando que la chica clavara sus ojos marrones en él – qué es lo que guardas… - comenzó Ranma para luego tragar saliva, la mirada de Akane lo había desarmado – en tu corazón...? –

 _Continuará…_

…

 **Bueno, aquí los dejo por ahora… este capítulo en realidad lo necesitaba para explicar la situación y para lo que va a pasar en el capítulo que viene, por eso quizá salió medio medio. El sexto capítulo va a ser explosivo… ¿cómo hará Akane para expresar lo que oculta? ¿Qué hará Ranma frente a eso?**

 **¡Sus comentarios son bienvenidos! ¡Y muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron una review! ¡Espero que este capi les guste también!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
